The Flock's Island
by RachieRawr
Summary: Set after MR4. The flock decides to find a private island where they can lay low. But what if there are are already mutants there? Can the flock trust them, or will they be betrayed? FANG X MAX and ALLY X IGGY.
1. Wakeup

**Yay! First fanfic, please read and review. Seriously. Just let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Max or Fang or their story...JP does. (Sniffle)**

Max's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My watch alarm woke me up at 8:00 on the dot.

I noticed when I woke up that it was already a good day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I hadn't been gagged and kidnapped while I slept. Yeah, it was a good day!

I rolled out of my sleeping bag, stood up and yawned. After stretching expansively, I looked, bleary-eyed, at my flock. Hmmmm…they were asleep. Not for long!

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPY HEADS!! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!!", I yelled, banging on one of our collapsible camping pots with a spoon. Groans filled the forest clearing we were in, as did the sound of several young mutants rolling over in their sleeping bags. (You may have never heard the sound of several young mutants rolling over in their sleeping bags, but believe me – it is not an acceptable noise.)

After a few more minutes, I had them all up, and roasting breakfast by the fire. I would tell you what I did to get them up, but then I would hze to kill you.

After a few minutes of quiet and munching, I realized. Wait a second….where's Iggy?

He must have crawled back into bed.

"Hey, Ig. Get up!", I growled. He was curled in a ball, completely covered by his sleeping bag.

"Fmphhhh mphhhh minmphhhhs Mmph!" he said, muffled by the layers of sleeping bag over his head.

"What??"

He popped his sleepy blond head out and muttered "Five more minutes Max!"

I grabbed is arms and pulled him out of his sleeping bag, and onto the ground. Protesting all the way, Iggy was dragged to breakfast.

He got up and shot me an annoyed look. Brushing himself off, he muttered, "Man, now my Pyromaniacs Anonymous shirt is dirty."

"Yeah, but your awake. And I need everyone to be awake to vote on our next destination." Everyone perked up visibly when I said that. I think they were all thinking about having some nice hot showers in a hotel.

Fang looked up from his breakfast hotdog and muttered, "Yeah, but what are our options?"

"I wanna go to Disney World again!! That place was soooooo cool!" burst out Angel.

"Omigosh, yeah!", Nudge said, "There were those awesome rides! And they had the greatest cotton candy there. Well, maybe the second greatest – that carnival we went to once had that purple and blue swirlie kind. Remember, Total ate too much and then threw up purple and blue on the Ferris Wheel –

"Nudge!", Fang said.

"Oh. Sorry. " she said, covering her mouth with her hands.

We all glanced at Angel, who was starting to tear up. Total had gone missing a week before, just vanishing in the middle of the night. Angel was heartbroken. Se couldn't look at a dog without sniffling.

"Sooooo. Who has any ideas about where we should go?", I said, trying to change the subject, " I'm good with anywhere we can A) Stay safe, B) Stay fed, C) Stay out of sight. Got it? Oh, and no Disney World. That place was a nightmare"

Gazzy raised his hand. "London, England would be smashing", he said in a perfect British accent.

I smiled. "Gazzy, why would it be smashing? Its rainy, there's official guards all over the place, and it's crowded."

"Yeah," he said, with his patented Gazzy Grin. "But there are cannons, and cool British people there."

"That's a no. Sorry, Gazz. Maybe we could go there on vacation sometime." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Any other ideas?" muttered Iggy. He was probably still pouting from his unorthodox wakeup this morning.

"Yeah", said Fang. He raised his hand sarcastically, and looked at me with his mischievous coal black eyes.

I was surprised. Why hadn't he told me already?

"Yes?"

"I say that we find a nice island and settle down. I mean, we already saved the world. Now we have to save ourselves. We know that the experiments are all getting rounded up and killed, or they are reaching their expiration dates. So we find a nice, secluded island with plenty of food, where we can fly to the main land if we have to. We can build a home there, a place where we can stay and feel safe. Then all we have to do is lay low and survive."

He finished and looked around. Everyone was staring, mouth wide open, at him. Not only were his words shocking, but the fact that he said so many at once. I think that that was probably the most he had ever said in one breath. He was giving Nudge a run for her money.

Noting the shocked silence, he cocked his head and grinned cheekily. "Plus, it could be fun, I mean, who doesn't want a private island?"

I gathered my leadershipness and made a decision. "Ok, all in favor of Operation Private Island say aye!"

A chorus of loud "Aye's" echoed through the clearing, scaring away a couple of birds.

"Alrighty then. I guess we have our destination. " said Iggy, rubbing his sensitive ears.

I clapped my hands. Time to do what I do best. "Okay, lets get down to business and start planning."

**Seriously, let me know what you think, your honest opinion - nice or not. **

**Review!**


	2. Confusion

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review more though! **

**Sorry Mai, but im gonna have to do a little mushy romantic/dramatic stuff in this chappie. I have to show who everyone likes. :) **

**I made this one longer, and I hope a little better. This is my first fanfic, and I'm still trying to get a hang of how to use this site.**

**Sorry if i've made any errors. Feel free to correct me!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I dont own MR or it's characters. Except for Fang. **

**Fang: WTF? No you don't! JP does. **

**Me: FINE... :(**

Chapter 2

We knew that we had to do our research first, before we could find the perfect island. There are surprisingly few islands that are uninhabited, large enough to build a shelter on, and having an abundance of food.

That was gonna be another problem – where and how to make sure that we had enough food. We were gonna be living in the wild, with no Burger King near by. Of course, if we found an island near the mainland, we could fly to the nearest 7 Eleven for some groceries, but that wasn't practical to do every day. We would have to hunt and fish for most of our food. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

Of course, there were other important things that we needed before we left. That's what we were trying to figure out in our flock meeting – what to bring to our island.

"Max, can we have a water-slide?" asked Gazzy excitedly.

"Yeah, 'cause we're gonna fly a water-slide over there? Uh-uh, Gazzy. Whatever we bring, we have to be able to fly there." I said. Turning back to the sheet of paper I held.

By then we had decided on a list of the things we definitely needed:

1 First aid kit

6 Water-proof sleeping bags

Sunscreen

Insect repellent

6 Bathing suits

Soap

6 Towels

Hot weather clothing

Fishing tackle and hooks

A Swiss-army knife

A safety axe

A jacket in case it gets cold

1 collapsible lawn tent

3 collapsible cooking pots

Beef Jerky

The last entry was Fang's idea, not mine, though I don't think we could survive on an uninhabited island without it.

"So, Angel and Fang, you're in charge of buying the stuff we need. There's a Super Target north-east of us, about four miles away. Okay?" I said.

Fang grimaced, hating any kind of shopping trip.

"What? Did you want me to send Iggy?" I asked, "He already has a job".

Grumbling the whole way, he stretched out his wings and took off, joining Angel, who was already up. Their shadows passed over my face, and I shivered. It was surprisingly chilly in the pine forest we were in. Or maybe I was just me, because everyone else looked fine. Once they were completely gone, I decided to check on Iggy and Nudge. They were in charge of using Fang's laptop to find an island for us – Nudge because of her power, and Iggy because of his good ideas.

I walked over to where they were sitting. They didn't see me. Nudge had the laptop in her lap, and Iggy was sitting next to her. He was whispering in her ear, very close to her neck. She giggled and squirmed around. They both looked up and saw me standing there.

Blushing, Nudge said," Ummm……I think I found an island…"

"Ok, tell me about it later. I'm going for a quick flight." I said softly. If Iggy and Nudge liked each other, then I was just gonna let them have space. Plus, I needed some time to clear my head. I got a running start and flew into the air, whipping out my wings at the last minute. I flew high, thinking about today, the island idea, and Nudge and Iggy.

Staring at the clouds below, I wondered why I was feeling so, I don't know….flustered, about this. They had every right to be happy together. I felt lonelier than ever before at that moment. My thoughts flashed to Fang. Strong, silent Fang. He was my best friend, but lately it was different. I was feeling something way different than sisterly affection for him.

Fang's POV

Angel and I got back with the supplies, and were greeted by Nudge. She looked worried.

"What happened?" I asked.

Of course, because she was Nudge, it all poured out in a rush of words. "Well, I'm not sure what made her feel bad. She walked over and saw Iggy whispering to me. I think she thinks that we like each other. But really, he was just telling a dirty joke, and Max walked in and it was awkward. Then she took off all sad looking. What do you think that means?"

Oh no, I thought. What if Max got upset because _she_ likes Iggy? If she likes Iggy…well, that makes the whole tell Max that I love her plan go out the window. I've liked her for a long time, but I never was able to tell her. What if I told her, and she didn't like me back? I would loose my best friend, because it would be too awkward to talk. I have to find out the truth.

"I'm gonna go find her. See if she's alright and stuff." I muttered.

Max's POV

Hot tears coursed down my face. I had no idea why I was crying. After a while, I noticed through my tears that someone was flying beside me. Crap! It could be an Eraser about to kill me and here I was crying. I swung around and in a roundhouse kick, but met only air.

I heard cursing from below me. "Damn it, Max! It's just me!"

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked below me at a very angry Fang. "Will you still be mad at me if I say that I'm sorry? " I asked, using bambi eyes against him.

He softened. "No, not really. I came up here to see if you were ok. Nudge said something was wrong."

"No, I'm alright. I must have gotten something in my eyes", I lied.

His eyes tightened. "Ok. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Fang. That means a lot."

"Ok, well, the flock's probably wondering where we are. We should probably head back." he said, gesturing towards the ground. He looked at my face and asked "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded, and dived for the ground.

Once I was back in the clearing, I checked on everyone. Angel and Gazzy were sitting by the fire, animatedly discussing whether unicorns were real or not. Iggy was cooking us a lovely dinner of ramen noodles and ketchup. (Seriously. That stuff tastes just like spaghetti.) Fang was blogging on the beat up old laptop, answering his adoring fans' comments. Nudge was sitting in a tree, flexing her beautiful speckled wings. I flew up to her tree, and sat on a branch opposite from her.

"Hey sweetie." I said

"Hey Max." she said back.

There was a companionable silence for a while, and we looked at the beautiful trees around us and listened to the forest sounds.

I looked at her again and saw a question in her eyes. "Do you have something you want to ask me?" I prompted her.

"Ummmm….yeah, kinda. I just wanted to know what upset you earlier. Was it anything I did?"

"No, sweetie. I just want feeling good, that's all."

She gave me a look that plainly said that she didn't believe me.

"If you think that I was upset about you and Iggy –" I said, only to be cut off.

"Me and Iggy what?"

"– liking eachother. That's not it. I'm totally fine with that. Really."

"Uhhhhh….where'd you get the idea that we like each other?"

"Well, when I walked in to the clearing….I don't know. And then you blushed…"

"He was just telling me a dirty joke, that's all. We're just friends. Seriously. I don't like him that way" she confided, making an _ewww_ face.

"Oh." I said, completely dumbfounded. Ooops. I felt pretty stupid. I'd made all this unnecessary drama over nothing. Maybe I was PMS-ing….

"Dinner time, children" called Iggy sarcastically, pretending to be a mom.

My stomach growled audibly.

"Well, I'm glad that got figured out." Nudge said, hopping off the branch and landing softly on the ground. "Let's get some chow"

Dinner was really good. I had worked up an appetite today, preparing for the trip, freaking out about nothing, and crying.

Over dinner we discussed our destination. Nudge and Iggy had decided on a group of small islands near a nature park island off the coast of Australia. There was plenty of fish, small animals and game, no large predators to kill us in our sleep, and an abundance of plant life. The main island might have a few people on it from time to time – mostly park rangers, but the outlying islands were completely uninhabited, yet large enough to build shelter on. The smaller islands weren't named, but the central island was called Lady Musgrave Island. It seems perfect!

"Iggy, you would make a good mom", Fang joked.

I laughed, accidentally snorting some ramen noodles.

Fang winked at me across the circle, a sardonic grin on his face.

To avoid more embarrassment, I said loudly, "Yo. Time for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow, with a lot of miles to log. I've got first watch, Iggy's got second. Got it?"

Everyone slowly made their way to their sleeping bags, leaving me to wonder what the hell we were doing. It was gonna be a long night.

**Hey, thanks for reading! Even if you didnt like it, just take 5 seconds to review, so I can make it better. **

**Just push the button...:)**


	3. Journey

**Ok, just to start out, I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I went on a family vacation, to a couple of birthday parties, and had a midnight sparkler party with leftover Fourth of July sparklers and homeade snow cones. Also, my family life has not been the most peacefull at the moment. So i've been kind of busy, and haven't been near the computer much. Sorry! **

**Also thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Review more! I've found out that i'm addicted to reviews. They're so much fun!**

**Ok, lets get to the story. But first:**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own Maximum Ride. In fact, I happen to be James Patterson. **

**Fang: ...**

**Max: Oh yeah? How about i beat the crap out of you for lying?**

**Me: Damnitt...****can i at least own Fang?**

**Max: NO!**

**(Punches me)**

**Me: OUCH! Fine! I don't own Maximum Ride or any characters from the books except for my story's characters and my story's plot. (sniffle) No need to get physical!**

That morning, we all woke up quickly and quietly. Maybe it was the buzz of adrenaline in everyone's bodies, or the realization that this Island could change our lives forever. No one, not even Nudge talked. Silently, we packed our personal belongings, sleeping bags and supplies into our hiker's backpacks and took stock of the situation.

To get to Australia, we would have to fly to the Florida peninsula, to Cuba and then to Jamaica. From Jamaica, we would fly across Honduras and El Salvador. From there, we would island hop our way west across the North Pacific until we reached Australia. It was maybe a four day flight. I was secretly kind of worried if the flock could fly that long without rest, especially the younger kids.

Angel looked at me from where she was sitting with Total and said, "Max, don't worry. It'll be fine, I promise."

Oddly enough, I felt comforted by that.

Whatever wouldn't fit in our bags, we would have to take turns flying with. Fang, being Mr. Macho, decided that he could carry the collapsible tent all the way to Australia. I snorted. That thing was heavy, believe me. I'd picked it up earlier and it must have easily weighed 70 pounds. Which is about the same as carrying Angel.

You know, they say chivalry is dead. Maybe that's because chivalrous men kill themselves trying to be chivalrous….ever thought of that?

After a hurried breakfast of burnt hotdogs, we gathered around the fire for a Flock Meeting.

"Okay guys, enough with the quiet." I said, speaking to them like a coach to his team.

"I don't want ya'll to be nervous about living on this island. I mean, it's not like we can get stuck there. If we get tired of it, we can just fly away. I have to say, I'm excited too. 'Cuz we're gonna have so much fun!! Starting today, we have our very own private island! So who's excited??"

"Me!" said my flock.

"Aw, come on! That was weak-assed! I SAID, WHO'S EXCITED??"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" they yelled, jumping up and down and generally getting pumped.

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road!" I yelled, shouldering my pack and jumping into the air. Within seconds they joined me.

"Very nice powwow, Coach." said Fang, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, I know! Go long!" I joked, throwing an imaginary football at him.

He flew to intercept the "football" and in the process, accidentally flew into Iggy.

"Very nice tackle!" I yelled. Nudge and Angel laughed hysterically.

And that pretty much set the tone for the flight. We laughed and joked the whole way, even though half of our jokes weren't very good. I guess you had to have been there to get most of them. Gazzy cracked up so hard at one joke, that he started to loose altitude! It was hilarious!

We stopped for lunch at around 1:00. The flock, Nudge especially, was starving with a capital S. They had been whining for food for the past half hour. Fang spotted a promising Chick-fil-a, and we started to descend. We flew into a small wooded area nearby, folded our wings, and pulled on oversize windbreakers.

The Chick-fil-a smelled like heaven. We got some raised eyebrows at the enormity of our orders, but no one said anything about it.

I learned from the lady at the counter that we were in Homestead, Florida, a small town near Miami on the tip of the Florida peninsula. That was good. Next stop: Cuba.

Lunch was wonderful. I ordered about six of those chicken biscuit-y things, large waffle fries, and a medium lemonade. Good stuff.

Fang and Iggy were able to scarf ten chicken biscuits, though. They're such pigs.

We took off a half an hour later, about ten pounds heavier from all of the food we'd ingested. I was vaguely surprised that we hadn't been attacked or kidnapped while we ate. Which was odd, because that seemed to be what happened a lot.

By midnight, we were over Cuba. We were all tired and starving, so I checked us into a hotel room at a skeezy motel and Fang went to get us some chow. Preferably lots of chow. Like a small boatload.

The next day, we woke up tired and smarting from our long flight. We flew all that day. We flew all the next day. There was nothing but ocean for most of the flight. Boring, repetitive, ocean. To save a bunch of boring description, we arrived in Brisbane, Australia, four days later. Basically, our arrival went like this:

Me: "Hmm. Is that land in the distance? We should be near Australia by now."

Gazzy: "Yes, Finally! Land! We won't die at sea after all!"

(I shoot him a look for being overly dramatic)

Iggy: "Where? Where? I don't see it."

Fang: "No surprise there."

Angel: "Max?"

Me: "Yes, sweetie?"

Angel: "I'm hungry"

Fang: "We'll get food there."

Notice who didn't talk? Wait a minute, it'll come to you.

If you guessed Nudge, ding ding ding, you're right!

We had duct-taped her mouth shut after two days of incessant chatter. It was surprising that we hadn't already gone insane from her talking so much. Really, there's only so much pointless discussion about cute shoes that I can take.

When we finally landed on Aussie soil, the entire flock was famished. We found some fast food place called Chooks. I have no idea what a chook is, but the place had good chicken…

The island was 5 hours from Brisbane, which meant that it was about two hours by air. When we finally arrived on Lady Musgrave Island, the flock was extremely tired. Angel was already asleep in Fang's arms, snoring softly. I knew that we couldn't stay on this island – it was a place where tourists came a lot. We needed to find a smaller island nearby.

Fang handed Angel to me. "Here, take her. I'll go find us an island. The kids can sleep."

He flew away leaving me to ponder how chatty he was getting lately. I mean, TWELVE words at one time?! Wow…

I leaned against the trunk of a palm tree and breathed in the fresh salt air. I could wait.

By the time he came back, the younger kids were all asleep. Only Iggy and I were awake, though Iggy looked so tired that he probably wanted to sleep for ten million years.

Fang landed silently, using his new power to blend in with the dark waves of the ocean. I didn't notice him until he was right beside me.

I tensed. "Jeez, Fang. Could you be any quieter? You scared the crap outta me. I thought you were some psycho eraser coming to kill me."

"Sorry", he said, grinning, not looking apologetic at all.

"So did you find us an island yet, Mr. Invisible?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, wake the kids. And Iggy…" he said.

I laughed, looking at Iggy snoring.

"Wake up Ig" I said, kicking his back affectionately.

He groaned and opened his eyes blearily. "I'm up, I'm up" he said.

"We shouldn't wake the kids", I said "They need their sleep. I'll carry Nudge if you carry Gazzy. Fang can carry Angel."

"Ok." He said sleepily, picking up Gazzy's sleeping form.

We grabbed our packs, picked up the sleeping kids, and followed Fang into the air. He took us to an island about ten miles away, still near flying distance of the island, but out of the way of nosy tourists. It was small, but large enough for us. It was dark, and I was tired, so I didn't notice much else but that.

Fang, Iggy and I cleared a small area on the beach and laid out blankets. We put the kids into sleeping bags. They were still asleep. I laid down in my sleeping bag, worn out, and looked up at the sky. I fell asleep instantly, my head next to Fang's, and slept a dreamless sleep. That night, we slept under a curtain of stars on a quiet beach. It was probably the most peaceful my life has ever been.

**Okay! Thanks for reading my story! I'd love it if you took 5 seconds to review. :)**

**I'll try to update soon. Love ya'll!**


	4. Capture

**Sorry for the wait! Iv'e had a wicked case of writer's block. This chappie starts to pick up the pace a little. Hope you enjoy. **

**Oh, and thanks a bunch to my lovely ****reviewers. Thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Seth/Ally. No really. I'm broke. **

I was awakened in the morning by Angel bouncing on my stomach.

"Get up, get up, get up, Max! We're gonna go explore, now." she shrieked excitedly.

I opened my eyes slowly, and wiped some gritty sand from my eyes. Angel was sitting on my stomach, looking impatiently at me. Nudge and Gazzy were up already, but the older kids, Fang, Iggy and I, were just getting up. Hey, it'd been a late night…

Fang stretched and sat up. "Holy shit", he muttered, looking at his watch, "It's already one o'clock!"

I grabbed his arm and checked his watch. It was right. I looked at the sky. The sun was already high in the sky. We had slept in for the first time in our short mutant lives. And you know what? It felt great! That was when I realized – we didn't have a schedule, or a plan, or a world to save. We could do anything right now! We could sleep in all day if we wanted to -

"Come ON!" said Gazzy, interrupting my revelation. He looked a little over exited.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mister. Calm down. We're gonna explore the island. Don't worry. Just give us a sec to get ready" I said, gathering some clothes to change into. My old clothes were good for chilly night flying, but were way too heavy for a tropical island.

I walked into a nearby stand of palm trees to change. While I walked, I looked around for the first time. The island was beautiful. Lush green palm trees and tropical plants made up the jungle-center of the island. The beach wrapped around in a ribbon of white sand. Beyond it extended the unrealistically blue ocean. I listened carefully and heard the calls of birds and the swishing sound of the ocean. That sound was so calming. I couldn't wait to rig up a hammock and laze about in the warm sun…..maybe I could get Iggy to make me a Piňa Colada or something. Mmmmmm.

I found a small area behind some trees where I was hidden from the flock's view. I pulled of my dirty clothes and grabbed new ones from my bag.

After about three minutes, I was done changing clothes. I was now wearing a black tank top and camo army surplus cargos. The tank top was a little small on me, and I was surprised that it showed a bit of cleavage. Ooops.

My feet were in my trusty combat boots, which were looking a little worse for the wear. I changed them for flip-flops, which made it easier to walk on sand. Slowly, I extended my wings. God, it felt so good to have them out. I pulled my brown hair up into a ponytail and froze.

Someone was watching me. Call me paranoid, but I felt like there was someone there. In fact, I could swear I had heard a small gasp. I watched the waving palm fronds suspiciously. Nothing moved. I shrugged and made my way back to the flock.

As I walked up, they were sitting on sleeping bags around the remnants of the fire, drinking sodas and joking around. I plopped next to Fang. He looked at me and accidentally snorted some Fanta. He coughed for a little while, eyes watering.

"What?" I snapped, covering my chest.

"What??" said Iggy. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Iggy. Fang had apparently not realized that I'm a girl." I said dryly.

"Man, I wish I could see" said Iggy, realizing what I meant.

Nudge snickered. Fang, recovered from his brief coughing fit, continued to ogle my chest.

"Okay, guys…..," I said to deflect an awkward silence. "Let's go exploring!"

"Yes!" Gazzy yelled.

We split up – Angel, Iggy and I to one side of the island and Fang, Nudge and Gazzy to the other. I know it was just for a short time, but the separation dredged up painful memories of the last time the flock separated. I looked at Fang.

"See you in an hour." He murmured.

Okay. I could do an hour.

I gathered my mini-flock, version 2.0, to the west side of the island. We were looking for possible food, water, and shelter sources. Well, I was looking. Angel was running around pointing out random things, and bringing Iggy over to touch them and shout out the color.

Food wise, I had seen a bunch of birds that looked pretty meaty, some small purplish berries, a couple of big fat lizards, and coconuts. Lookin' good so far.

After a while, Angel and Iggy got ahead of me. I wasn't worried. Though I couldn't see them, I could still hear them, crashing through the underbrush.

I walked alone for a while, thinking, when I heard the sound of running water. We needed a good source of fresh water, so I had to check it out. I listened for a minute to see if Iggy and Angel were still okay. They were. ("Green! Blue-Green! Ooooo, magenta, what's that?") I figured they would be okay for five seconds while I checked out this noise. So I trudged deeper into the jungle. The noise seemed to be coming from farther away. I trudged farther in. I could hear it better now, and I jogged towards the noise.

SNAP! I was suddenly upside down, the world swinging dizzily in my vision. My leg was caught by a strong rope made of tree bark, hung from a tree. A trap! My fight or flight instincts kicked in, and I lashed around, trying to free myself. My wings beat frantically, but as I was upside down, it did nothing.

Oh, crap, I was cooked now! Whatever or whoever built this trap would surely come back and check it. And they might not be friendly. I pulled my wings back in, not wanting them to be seen. All the blood was rushing to my head. Black spots crowded my vision, and I fell unconscious.

Angel's POV

I was walking along, holding my big brother's hand, enjoying the sunlight and the island and all the cool animals and stuff. Then I realized. Wait…where was Max? She had been walking a little behind us not so long ago. I remember her thinking about food. I panicked a little bit, but then realized that Max would want me to stay calm.

"Iggy, Iggy!!" I said, worried, "Where's Max?!"

"Crap!" He exclaimed, a look of horror on his face. "I can't hear her! She's not near us anymore!"

"I know, I can't hear her thoughts either, she must be far away!"

"Let's go get Fang," he said calmly, thinking. "He'll know what to do."

We both took to the sky to find Fang, hoping we would find her before the School did – or worse.

Max's POV

"Is she awake?"

"Almost. Wait."

"I hope she's alright."

The hazy whispers woke me slowly, intruding into the darkness. Was I dreaming? There was a red glow coming from somewhere. I realized that it was sun shining on my closed eye-lids. I opened my eyes to see a face close to mine. I jumped into a fighting stance, my muscles screaming. I looked around wildly. I was in a clearing, with two people. They looked human, though they looked like incredibly attractive humans. Possibly models wandered off from a bathing suit shoot? Or Erasers version 3.0?

"Calm down, we don't want to hurt you."

The girl who spoke was beautiful, with softly waving dark brown hair, porcelain skin and dark, shockingly forest green eyes. She looked about fifteen or sixteen.

Behind her was a teenage boy, leaning calmly against a tree trunk. He had messy, tawny blond hair, stormy gray eyes, and a deep tan. His mouth was quirked in a sarcastic half-smile, as if he were smiling at a private joke. I tagged him at about 16, maybe older. ** ( A/N - Doesn't he sound yummy? Maybe thats just me.)**

He reminded me of a lion for some odd reason. It was probably because of the way he was regarding me - calmly - yet with a glint of danger in his eyes.

I then noticed that we were all dressed similarly. They both wore black combat boots, which made me want my own. Flip-flops were way too impractical.

The girl made a movement towards me, reaching out her hands as if to grab me. I launched into a round-house kick, which to my surprise, she ducked.

Okay, no human can have those kinds of reflexes, I thought. What are these people then?

I went for an upper-cut punch, and almost hit her. "Stop" said the guy in an authoritative tone. Too bad I hate authoritative tones.

"Make me" I snarled, turning on him. He still hadn't moved from his position against the tree.

"Okay" he said. Still not getting up, he flung something, lightning fast, at me. I saw a needle flash by, but I was too slow to stop it. It hit its mark, and I slowly eased back into unconsciousness, Technicolor bubbles of light clouding my vision.

My last thought, before I succumbed to unconsciousness, was: Who the hell are these people?

**I promise she'll find out next chapter! **

**Okays! Thanks for reading lovies! Review please (does bambi eyes)...**


	5. AN

**OKAY, so I'm really sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be able to write for some time...that is, if you guys still want me to write...**

**Iv'e just had soooooooooo much homework, and I've been working nonstop but I'm already failing math...pooooo. :(**

**Fang: Awwwwww. Poor Rachel! I'm sorry. I'll help you with your homework!!**

**ME: Yay! (bats eyes) Thanks Fang! :)))))))**

**Max: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

**Fang: Oh yeah, (nervous laugh) I just remembered...I suck at math...bye! (runs away)**

**Max: :)**

**Me: :(**


	6. Secrets

**Once again, I'm so, so sorry for keeping ya'll waiting. Here's the new chapter! Oh, and thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! They all were so sweet!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: idontownanythinginmaximumrideexceptmyplotandfang. (PHEW!)**

**Max: You wanna say that a little slower?**

**Me: Ummm...I don't own Maximum Ride?**

Max's Pov

This time, I didn't wake up slowly. Not even remotely. Consciousness hit me like a freight train, and I jerked into a sitting position, heart racing. As soon as I sat up, I nearly fell back down again with the pain in my head. It wasn't a mind-splattering headache, like the ones I had experienced not so long ago, but it still felt like a family of porcupines were playing a contact sport on my brain. With cleats.

I looked around me, my nostrils flaring. I was still a captive. I was in a medium sized hut (I know! A hut!) on a floor of woven palm leaves. Surprisingly, I wasn't tied up. No duct tape gags, nothing. Ummm...weird. It was nighttime, and I suppose you could say it was dark, though I could see almost perfectly. Night vision is just a part of the whole mutant bird kid package deal, like "Buy a mutant human avian freak! And if you call this toll free number now, we'll even throw in night vision! Remember: that's 1-800-FREAK-NOW!".

Moonlight was pooling in the frame of the hut's only door, which was another woven palm mat. Now and then a shadow would pass across the silvery light. Maybe one of my captors was pacing outside, or suddenly had to use the bathroom or something. The shadow paused by the door and I went completely quiet. My breath caught involuntarily, and the shadow moved towards the door. The door flap slowly opened. I crouched in a fighting stance in the darkest part of the hut, adrenalin pumping. The girl from before – one of my kidnappers – padded carefully into the hut. Knowing that she would be blind until her vision adjusted to the darkness of the hut, I pounced. I grabbed her, covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream, and pushed her to the ground. She fought like a wild cat, kicking, scratching, and biting my hands. I sat on top of her so that she couldn't move. Her green eyes were wide with terror.

I caught my breath for a second, then growled, "I'll ask you one more time – WHO ARE YOU?!"

She whimpered, and I peeled my hand back from her face. She panted for a while her eyes looking for an escape. I rested my hand gently on her throat, letting her know that if she screamed, I would break her neck. (Well, I wouldn't really break her neck, but _she_ didn't have to know that.)

She sighed softly and then spoke. "My brother and I – we've been on this island for a few months, and we haven't seen anyone at all. It was our little paradise. When we realized that there were...humans...on the island, we were afraid."

Humans? So she classifies herself as??

She continued, unpurturbed. "Seth, my brother, wanted to sedate all of you while you slept, and put you on another island. I thought that we could learn from you. You weren't harming us in any way. But then...I was observing you once and saw something...unusual." She paused, as if she were trying to figure out how to phrase something.

I caught my breath. Had she seen my wings? Did she know what I was? If so, then we were in some pretty deep crap.

**Soooo...hope you liked! Sorry it was shorter than usual, but I haven't had much time lately. Review with your thoughts, ideas, ect. Luv ya! :)**


End file.
